Kristallklarer Nachthimmel
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Sequel zu Schwarze Hitze: Harry trifft wieder auf Snape. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Was also nun? Slash: LimeLemon
1. Teil 1

**A/N:** Nun… Hier wollten auch einige ein Sequel, wenn ich mich recht erinnere... Bitte schön. Ich befürchte allerdings, den einen oder anderen werde ich enttäuschen, weil ich womöglich nicht das ist, was ihr erwartet. Nun ja, ich bin eben ein hoffnungsloser Fall und ich hoffe, es findet sich trotzdem jemand, der es gut findet. °smile°

Lieben Gruß, LeakyC

.o.O.o.

2/2 Stories, **Sequel zu "Schwarze Hitze"**, 1/2 Teilen dieser Story

_Warning_: Slash: Lime, später Lemon

_Genre_: Romance, bisl Drama

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

.o.O.o.

**_Danke_**: allen, die zu Schwarze Hitze reviewt haben, ich bin immer noch total überrascht, dass sie soviel Anklang findet. Ihr seid schon ein komischer Haufen. ;)

.o.O.o.

.o.O.o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o.O.o.

**Kristallklarer Nachthimmel**

Als Harry Freitag Abend heimkam, war er froh, dass endlich Wochenende war. Früher hätte er nicht glauben wollen, dass ein Job im Ministerium so anstrengend sein könnte. Vielleicht lag's aber auch an der Ausbildungszeit. Und wie sagte Mrs Weasley immer so weise: „Je höher ihr hinaus wollt, desto mehr müsst ihr arbeiten." Dabei war die Welt in diesem Punkt noch nie gerecht gewesen. Mr Weasley ackerte seit Jahren wie ein Wahnsinniger, um seine Familie durchzufüttern. Doch zum Glück war das nun anders, da alle Jungen aus dem Haus waren und Ginny auch bald ausziehen würde, konnte er es ruhiger angehen lassen.

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Morgen musste er planen. Am nächsten Wochenende hatte Hermine Geburtstag, der 19. seiner besten Freundin, da musste er sich zusammen mit Ron was einfallen lassen. Immerhin hatte sie ihm auch eine tolle Party organisiert.

Langsam kroch er aus seinem Stuhl hervor und ging in die Küche, um nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen. Junggesellen hatten es schon nicht leicht. Und solche, die kein sonderlich geregeltes Liebesleben führten, erst recht nicht. Wenn er Besuch bekam, kaufte er noch schnell etwas ein. Aber für diesen Abend hatte sich niemand angekündigt.

Im Kühlschrank fand er noch eine angebrochene Konserve mit Ravioli. Eine seiner Schwächen. Allerdings machte die angetrocknete Tomatensoße keinen guten Eindruck mehr und so schnappte er sich die Dose, ging ins Badezimmer und spülte den Rest kurzerhand die Toilette hinunter.

Auf dem Rückweg machte er einen Umweg am Fenster entlang, um für ein paar Minuten frische Herbstluft hinein zu lassen und stolperte prompt über den Stapel gesammelter _Tagespropheten_, die er die Woche über nicht hatte lesen können.

Seufzend warf er die alte Dose weg und kramte in einem Schrank. Sein Magen knurrte.

Da entdeckte er einen Beutel Nudeln, halbvoll oder halbleer, je nachdem, wie man es nun sehen wollte. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Harry sie, schnappte sich einen Topf und setzte Wasser auf.

Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer Beilage. Schlussendlich mussten zwei Eier herhalten, die er sich briet, nachdem die Nudeln so gut wie fertig waren.

Als es draußen schon dunkel wurde, setzte sich Harry wohlig seufzend in seinen Sessel, nahm sich seinen Teller mit Nudeln, Ei und Ketchup und mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs begann der Tagesprophet vom Montag, ihm die Schlagzeilen runterzubeten.

_„Gringotts unter Denkmalschutz gestellt."_

_„Große Eis-Gala für den kommenden Winter geplant."_

_„Sie sind nur faul oder etwa unfähig? Ein Tag im Ministerium"_

Letzteres ließ Harry stutzig werden. Nicht schon wieder ein solch alberner Bericht über die angeblichen Pannen, die am laufenden Band jedem Mitarbeiter passierten, zu seinem Leidwesen am liebsten in Rons Abteilung. Er selbst war bisher weitgehend verschont geblieben.

„Letzte Schlagzeile", unterbrach er die Frauenstimme, die mit der nächsten Zeile fortfahren wollte. „Aufschlagen."

Es raschelte, dann begann die Stimme, ihm den Text vorzulesen.

Harry rollte immer wieder mit den Augen, ließ sich das Essen aber dennoch nicht vermiesen. Er war Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Immerhin wurde auch Rons Abteilung dieses Mal verschont. Dafür wurden die Memos per Papierflieger scharf kritisiert. Dabei hatte sich noch keiner jemals verflogen. Wirklich albern das Ganze!

Gerade als Harry eine seiner letzten Nudeln mit der Gabel aufpickte, klopfte es am Fenster.

„Post?", wunderte er sich. Die kam normalerweise morgens und dann ins Ministerium. Er stellte den Teller ab, stand auf und ließ die Eule hinein.

Sie trug nur einen dünnen Zettel im Schnabel, so dass es für Harry seltsam dringend vorkam. Mit einem unguten Gefühl faltete er das Blatt auf und las die wenigen Worte mit großen Augen.

_21h im Tropfenden Kessel, Zimmer 6. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich erscheinen. S. Snape_

Im ersten Moment wollte Harry lachen. „Gleich explodierst du, was?", meinte er zu der Eule und lächelte schief, als sie ihn nur misstrauisch ansah.

Nichts geschah. Also war das kein Scherz?

„Du kommst nicht wirklich von ihm?", fragte er das Tier vor sich in einer letzten Hoffnung.

Sie schuhute nur.

„War das jetzt ein Ja?"

Da drehte sich der Vogel um und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

„Wiedersehen", brummte Harry und schloss das Fenster.

Dann ließ er sich erneut in seinen Sessel fallen, legte die Füße auf den Tisch neben seinem schmutzigen Teller und las den Zettel zum wiederholten Male.

„Klingt fast wie ne Drohung", murmelte er vor sich hin.

21h, das war - in nicht mal einer halben Stunde!

Sollte er sich das wirklich antun? Ja, das sollte er. Mit Snape war ja bekanntlich noch nie zu spaßen gewesen, und er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was geschah, wenn er sich seiner Forderung widersetzte. Aber andererseits... Er war zu nichts mehr verpflichtet. Die Schule hatte er schon vor über einem Jahr beendet. Was tun also?

Zum Grübeln hatte er keine Zeit. Der _Tropfende Kessel_ lag ungefähr fünf Minuten die Straße hinauf und so, wie er aussah, konnte er da nicht auftauchen.

In Windeseile sprang Harry unter die Dusche, das Fönen überließ er einem Spruch, die Klamotten suchte er nicht gänzlich ziellos, aber auch ohne großen Bedacht heraus. Was war gegen eine dunkle Jeans und ein zimtfarbenes Hemd schon einzuwenden? Immerhin war es noch September und angenehm warm.

Um acht Minuten vor neun rannte er die Treppen hinab, aus dem Haus und eilte die Straße hinauf. Er konnte sich nicht mal erklären, was ihn so zur Eile anhielt, aber er lief, als wollte er einen Rekord aufstellen.

Die Winkelgasse war um diese Uhrzeit fast leer, in den Schaufenstern leuchteten Werbeschriften, aus den Kneipen hörte man fröhliche Stimmen. Eigentlich war es schön, abends hier entlang zu laufen, am besten mit jemandem an der Seite, mit dem man reden konnte. Einmal die Straße rauf und einmal runter, frische Luft tanken, vielleicht einen Abstecher in den Lieblingspub machen, ein Butterbier trinken. Das machte das Leben schön.

Doch dafür hatte er jetzt nicht im Geringsten Zeit. So hechtete er an _Madam Malkin's_ und _Flourish & Blotts_ vorbei, bis er schwer atmend am _Tropfenden Kessel_ angelangt war. Es war nun knapp vier Minuten vor neun.

Harry holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er das Gasthaus betrat. Stickige, aber wohlbekannte Luft schlug ihm entgegen.

Welches Zimmer war es gewesen? Ach ja, sechs. Wäre ja zu peinlich, wenn er jetzt noch hätte nachfragen müssen.

Mit einem Gruß an Tom, den Barkeeper, ging er am Tresen vorbei und die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

Komisch war ihm schon zumute. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, was das Ganze sollte. Über ein Jahr hatte er Snape weder gesehen, noch etwas von ihm gehört und nun das? Obendrein war ihr Verhältnis noch immer nicht das Beste.

Zögernd klopfte Harry an der Tür zu Nummer sechs.

„Herein", brummte es von innen. Offensichtlich wurde er erwartet, dachte Harry, sonst hätte Snape sicher selber die Tür geöffnet.

Harry holte noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft und betrat das Zimmer.

Das Erste, was er sah, war ein Spiegel. Da wusste er, dass dies das Zimmer war, in dem er selber mal ein paar Tage, bzw. Nächte verbracht hatte, in der - dritten? - Klasse. Es schienen seitdem Jahrzehnte vergangen zu sein.

Dann erblickte er Snape, der am Fenster stand und auf die Straße sah.

„Professor", grüßte er mit verhaltener Stimme.

Der Zaubertrankmeister drehte sich um. „Potter, wie nett, dass Sie es einrichten konnten." Der Sarkasmus schlug hart durch die höflichen Worte.

„Die Einladung war aber auch zu reizend", entgegnete Harry noch ironischer. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich augenblicklich. Hatte er mit dieser Frage etwa nicht gerechnet?

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Harry ihn.

„Wissen Sie nicht mehr, was ich an Ihrem Abschlusstag zu Ihnen gesagt habe?", wollte sein ehemaliger Lehrer nun wissen.

Harry blickte ihn fragend an. Er konnte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben", erinnerte Snape ihn nun.

Harry lächelte ironisch. „Das hab ich nicht für voll genommen, immerhin hab ich Sie jeden Sommer aufs Neue wieder gesehen."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich merklich. „Halt mich nicht zum Narren. Du wirst es nicht auch noch schaffen."

„Ah, wer hat es denn geschafft?", fragte Harry neugierig und wissend, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun sollte.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", bellte sein Gegenüber und trat auf ihn zu. „Du kannst verdammt noch mal echt froh sein, dass ich mich so gut im Griff habe."

„Kaum zu übersehen", murmelte Harry und wollte sich selber dafür ohrfeigen, dass er seine Gedanken auf der Zunge spazieren trug.

Snape packte ihn im gleichen Moment am Arm. „Ich warne dich, du wirst mich nicht genauso linken, wie James es getan hat."

„Ah, daher weht der Wind", meinte Harry trocken und machte sich aus Snapes Griff los.

„Was?" Der Ältere schien bis aufs Blut gereizt zu sein.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, ich kann nicht ausbügeln, was mein Vater falsch gemacht hat", erklärte Harry kalt. „Und ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

Einen Augenblick sah Snape ihn nur an, dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Fenster. Dort stand er eine Weile, bis er schließlich sagte: „Hörst du mir zu?"

Der junge Mann starrte verwirrt auf den Rücken des Zaubertrankmeisters. Dann ging er zu einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und setzte sich zögerlich. „Sicher", antwortete er dann.

Snape wandte sich um und suchte seinen Blick. „Ich weiß, dass du das schon Tausende Mal gehört hast, aber vielleicht klingt es ja irgendwie anders, wenn ich dir sage, dass du deinem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher siehst. Nur die Augen, die gehören deiner Mum." Er seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hätte dir das alles hier ersparen sollen. Schon damals, im Kerker. Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Wahrscheinlich stand ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, weil es eben das Alter war, in dem dein Vater und ich..." Er stockte und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das hören willst."

Harrys Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Situation nicht. Snape legte so einfach eine Beichte ab? Und was um Himmels Willen war mit ihm und seinem Vater passiert? „Weiter", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Es - Es war die Jahreszeit. Unsere Jahreszeit. James und ich - das war Liebe - dachte ich. Verdammt!" Mit der flachen Hand schlug der schwarzhaarige Mann auf das Fensterbrett.

Harry zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Sein Vater und Snape? Das war ein Scherz! Nach allem, was er bisher erfahren hatte, musste das ein Scherz sein.

„Es war in der siebten Klasse, gleich nach dem Sommer. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles passiert. Ich dachte ja schon, dass James und deine Mutter... Und dann plötzlich..."

„Er und Sie?", hauchte Harry. „Sie waren ... _zusammen_?"

Langsam nickte Snape. „Nicht richtig, versteht sich. Nicht öffentlich. Aber..."

Der Restsatz hing schwer wie Blei der Luft.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?" Harry war in der Tat geschockt.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass meinem Patenkind das Gleiche widerfährt."

„Bitte?"

Der Ältere kam auf ihn zu und blieb nur kurz vor ihm stehen. „Was ist das mit Draco?"

Harry schluckte kurz, dann entgegnete er: „Wir treffen uns."

„Warum?"

„Das wissen Sie genau."

Diesmal waren es Snapes Augen, die sich verengten. „Und es ist bestimmt nicht mehr?"

„Wie mehr?"

„Ist es auch für Draco nur _Sex_?"

Harry musste in der Tat nach Luft schnappen. „Was weiß ich?", keuchte er. „Jedenfalls ist das Ganze seine Initiative gewesen."

„Ganz grundlos?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Wenn du sein Leben kaputt machst, bringe ich dich um!", flüsterte Snape, der nun so dicht vor Harry stand, dass der seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte.

Sein Blick hielt trotz der Drohung dem des Zaubertrankmeisters stand. „Lassen Sie das Dracos Sorge sein."

„Wenn du an einem Leben pfuschen willst, nimm meines."

Irritiert musterte Harry den Mann vor ihm. Hatte er denn wirklich so wenig Selbstwertgefühl? „Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwo rumzupfuschen", erklärte er.

„Dann bleib heute trotzdem hier. Danach sehen wir weiter", meinte Snape nun in ganz anderer Tonlage.

„Was?" Erschrocken wich der ehemalige Gryffindor zurück.

„Du ist nicht mehr mein Schüler, wir haben also nichts zu befürchten", lächelte Snape.

Er dreht durch, schoss es Harry als erstes durch den Kopf. Der Wahninn hat ihn befallen!

„Das werde ich sicher nicht tun", erwiderte er. „Draco wird um spätestens halb Elf bei mir sein."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja." Natürlich war sich Harry da absolut nicht sicher, aber es war schon mal vorgekommen, dass Draco abends die Langeweile packte und er ihm einen nächtlichen Besuch abstattete.

Harry blieb ruhig stehen, als Snape wieder auf ihn zukam.

„Wirklich?"

„Was?"

„Ist es dir ernst mit ihm?"

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Verdammt, was weiß ich! Ich hab mir da noch keine Gedanken drum gemacht. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich schlafe schon mal nur mit ihm."

Natürlich beruhigte das sein Gegenüber nicht, aber er kam auch nicht näher.

„Und noch mal: Ich werde Ihr Leben nicht ändern können. Vielleicht hätten Sie akzeptieren sollen, dass... Moment mal! Hat mein Vater meine Mutter mit ihnen betrogen?" Als Harry diese Erkenntnis kam, wurde ihm übel.

„Nein!", rief Snape. „Das heißt, doch. Aber eigentlich ... nein."

Mit bösem Blick wartete Harry auf die Fortsetzung.

„James war damals unentschlossen, möchte ich sagen. Vielleicht hat er Lily auch schon geliebt und wollte die Jungen nur mal ausprobieren, was weiß ich! Er hat sich auf jeden Fall vor ihrer Beziehung von mir ... _getrennt_."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass er mich, sobald er mich ins Bett gezerrt hatte, fallen gelassen hat."

Diesmal war es Harry, dem ein „Nein!" entfuhr.

„Keine nette Vorstellung, was?", meinte Snape mit wehmütigem Lächeln.

„Das glaub ich nicht", wisperte Harry fassungslos.

„Was glaubst du, warum ich mir so Sorgen um Draco mache? Du bist James so ähnlich, da muss man ja Angst haben."

„Und deswegen stehen Sie auch so auf mich", murmelte Harry benommen.

Snape blickte ihn strafend an. Dabei sagte er doch nur die Wahrheit, oder nicht?

Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause räusperte sich Harry leicht. „Ich - ich gehe jetzt."

Snape sagte nichts mehr, versuchte auch nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.

Harry trat auf den Flur hinaus, ließ die Tür ins Schoss fallen und lief dann wie in Trance die Treppe hinab, durch den Pub, hinaus auf die beleuchtete Winkelgasse und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als er seine Wohnung aufschloss, merkte er sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Dracos Geruch durchzog seine Wohnung und im Flur zum Schlafzimmer brannte die kleine Lampe.

Als er den Raum betrat, lag Draco mit einer Zeitschrift auf dem Bett.

„Hey, ich dachte schon, du bist die ganze Nacht weg."

Harry schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

Draco rappelte sich auf und kam zu ihm, während Harry sich das Hemd aufknöpfte. „Lass dir helfen."

Doch Harry wollte jetzt nicht. „Lass", sagte er leise.

Verwundert betrachtete Draco ihn. „Was ist los, Harry?"

„Nichts", entgegnete der und ging zum Bett hinüber. Er sank auf die Kante und sah Draco an. „Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir?"

.o.O.o.

_...to be continued..._

.o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o.O.o.

Nun, ich wollte nichts vor dem ersten Teil sagen, um euch nichts zu versauen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Harry, den Junggesellen, und abgesehen davon, bringt es euch hoffentlich nicht um, dass Severus nun nicht mehr mitspielt? Es ging nicht anders. Ich kann dieses Pairing nicht haben, tut mir leid. Freut euch lieber auf den nächsten Teil, Draco ist total sweet! °hibbel°

Na dann... see you. :)

.o.O.o.O.o.


	2. Teil 2

**A/N:**

Nabend. :) Ich denke, hier sollte es weitergehen. Allzu lang wollte ich euch ja eh nicht warten lassen, zumal ich so plötzlich abgebrochen habe. Aber es fiel mir schwer, die Story in zwei Teile zu teilen, ich wollte es allerdings unbedingt haben. Nya, das ist Leaky-Logik. :o) Genauso unvermittelt geht es jetzt auf jeden Fall weiter. Um den Anschluss zu finden, lest vielleicht die letzten drei Zeilen des ersten Teiles noch mal? Nya, wie ihr wollt. Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall und... wir sehen uns unten. :)

Lieben Gruß, LeakyC

PS: Psst! Lemon ! °smud-grins°

.o.O.o.

2/2 Stories, 2/2 Teilen dieser Story

_Warning_: Slash: Lime, Lemon

_Genre_: Romance, bisl Drama

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

.o.O.o.

**_Danke an..._**

_- gugi 28:_ Wow… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mal was von mir liest… Dankö. :)

_- Megchen:_ Ein kleiner Snape-Fan, was? Nya, ich mochte den aus „Schwarze Hitze" nicht so und ich glaub, als ich das Sequel geschrieben habe, war ich auf den Höhepunkt meiner Harry-Draco-Phase angelangt... Sorry. °smile°

_- schu12:_ Ich möchte bitte vergöttert werden. °grinsel° Geht das in Ordnung:P

_- Yuy:_ Ich find den Gedanken auch ganz nett, dass James was mit Sev hatte, aber mir ist noch nicht so recht die Idee gekommen. Nya, aber die Grundlage habe ich, vielleicht, vielleicht entsteht irgendwann noch mal das Prequel – doofes Wort! – also die Vorgeschichte zu „Schwarze Hitze".

_- Lyonessheart:_ Sage mal... du verstehst das aber alles, obwohl du „Schwarze Hitze" nicht gelesen hast, ja:o)

_- Maia May:_ Kleines, kannst du mich vielleicht therapieren? Es ist so... ich komme nicht von den beiden los. Gott sei Dank träume ich nicht noch von ihnen! °seufz° Hülf mich! °bettel°

_- Koko: _Warum soll ich dir immer alle Wünsche erfüllen, he? °murmel° Dafür, dass du mich schon wieder dermaßen vernachlässigst? °fühlt sich ungeliebt°

und _– xerperus _:)

Dankö an allö! °durchknuddel°

.o.O.o.

.o.O.o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o.O.o.

Er hatte ihm also diese Frage gestellt. War das fair?

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Draco irritiert.

War es nicht immer egal gewesen?

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir mit offenen Karten spielen", erklärte Harry.

Es war nie egal gewesen.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich habe nie -"

„Ich will einfach nur wissen, warum du hierher kommst, ein paar Mal die Woche?"

Draco ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett sinken, sah ihn von der Seite an. „Was glaubst du wohl?"

„Sag's mir."

„War ich jemals nicht ehrlich zu dir?"

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Das frage ich dich." Er wurde unruhig. Konnte Draco ihm nicht einfach antworten, anstatt dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel in die Länge zu ziehen und im Endeffekt vielleicht alles viel schlimmer zu machen?

„Ich habe doch immer mit offenen Karten gespielt, oder nicht?"

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um und sah in seine erwartungsvollen Augen. „Dann ist es wirklich nur -" Wow, er hatte es dreimal wöchentlich - mindestens - und konnte es nicht mal aussprechen... „Du kommst nur nachts, um mit mir zu schlafen, richtig?"

Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Wenn du meinst..."

„Verdammt, Draco, was soll das?", rief Harry aufgebracht. „Ich will eine Antwort und du gibst mir keine. Was soll ich da machen?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest mich inzwischen besser kennen", bekam er als Antwort.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen?", fragte Harry hitzig.

Draco stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Er griff nach seinen Händen, drehte die Rechte mit der Handinnenfläche nach oben und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger genau in die Mitte. „Das hier, zum Beispiel, ist dein empfindlichster Punkt." Seine Hand wanderte weiter nach oben, über den Arm und streifte Harrys Hals, so dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Hier." Ein Punkt an seinem Halsansatz. „Ein Kuss und ich hab dich da, wo ich dich haben will."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf beide Gesichter. Draco hatte Recht, das wusste Harry.

„Deine Augen", sprach Draco weiter, „verraten alles."

„Ja?"

„Nur eines nicht. Weil du es versteckst oder es wirklich nicht da ist."

„Und das wäre?"

„Liebe."

Harry wand seinen Blick ab. Natürlich empfand er Liebe. Doch auch - oder vor allem? - für Draco?

„Sieh mich an", flüsterte Draco und nahm Harrys Kinn zwischen zwei Finger. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich tief in Harrys Inneres. „Ich muss es dir nicht beweise, du weißt es schon so lange. Und trotzdem hast du Zweifel?"

Harry riss sich los. Er konnte seine Nähe nicht ertragen, weil... „Ich bin mir über meine eignen Gefühle nicht im Klaren", gestand er.

Draco musterte ihn. „Und da fragst du mich?"

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry. „Ich - ich weiß auch nicht... Snape -"

„Was ist mit Severus?", wollte Draco sofort wissen.

„Er - hat mich in den - _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_ - bestellt", erzählte Harry stockend. „Und dann wollte er mir an die Wäsche. Das heißt, nachdem er - mir erzählt hatte, dass er und - und mein Vater -" Er brach ab und blickte Draco an.

Der schien total durcheinander zu sein. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Verdammt, hörst du nicht zu?", rief Harry. „Snape hatte was mit meinem Vater! Während ihrer Schulzeit! Noch bevor - oder während er schon - was weiß ich - jedenfalls war meine Mum da auch schon im Spiel. Und jetzt hat Snape mir erzählt, dass mein Vater ihn nur ins Bett gezerrt hat. Zum Spaß oder so. Und dann - hat er ihn fallen lassen und ist mit meiner Mum zusammen gewesen. Und jetzt - jetzt behauptet er, ich -" Harry brach ab und lehnte sich an eine Wand. Er konnte nicht mehr. Das war alles zu viel. Eigentlich hatte er nur sein Wochenende einstimmen wollen, mit Ruhe und später ein bisschen Kuscheln und nun so was! Erst wurde er mit der Vergangenheit seines Vaters konfrontiert, von der er nicht mal wusste, ob auch nur ansatzweise etwas wahr war, und plötzlich machte er sich Gedanken um seine Beziehung zu Draco.

„Wie kannst du eigentlich wissen, dass du mich liebst?", fragte er leise.

Draco schmunzelte. „Ach, Harry." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und zog ihn sanft näher an sich. „So was merkt man halt. Vielleicht, als ich damals feststellte, dass ich nicht nur noch scharf auf dich war, sondern jedes Mal, wenn ich dich besuchen wollte, schrecklich nervös wurde. Oder als ich jede Nacht ziemlich spät noch kam, nur um neben dir im Bett zu liegen, bis zum Aufstehen. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich das tue? Weil ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte, ohne deine Nähe." Er strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich brauch dich halt."

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du solltest nicht soviel nachdenken, sondern dich auf dein Herz verlassen. Und wenn dir das sagt, dass du mich nicht liebst, muss ich damit leben. Ob ich es kann, ist dann eine andere Sache, aber vielleicht wäre es besser für uns beide, die Wahrheit zu kennen."

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry an ihn. „Warst du schon immer so ein vernünftiger und guter Mensch?"

„Sicher nicht", wisperte Draco und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Sie standen eine Weile zusammen, Harry schmiegte sich immer enger an den Blonden. Eigentlich machten ihn seine Gefühle verrückt. Er wollte wissen, was sein Herz sagte, doch das klopfte nur wie wild, je mehr er Dracos Körper an seinem spürte, die Wärme, die sich in seinem inneren zu Hitze umwandelte und diesen lieblichen, so vertrauten Geruch, den er so mochte.

„Weißt du was?", meinte Draco und löste sich von ihm. „Ich lass dich heute Nacht allein. Und morgen zeig ich dir was."

„Und was?", fragte Harry müde.

„Gute Nacht." Draco küsste ihn noch mal auf die Stirn und verließ ihn dann.

Harry sank auf sein Bett. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Erst die Sache mit Snape, dann hatte er Draco verletzt und jetzt war er allein. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, überlegte er einen Moment, hinterher zu laufen und Draco festzuhalten. Er wollte nicht allein sein.

Doch er blieb liegen und ließ ein bisschen Zeit verstreichen. Irgendwann krabbelte er soweit hinauf in sein Bett, dass auch die Beine darauf lagen. Er murmelte noch ein „Obscura" und das Licht in seinem Zimmer erlosch.

o.O.o

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er erst, als er eine sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte und warmen Atem auf der Haut spürte. Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. Er war also doch da.

„Hey, aufwachen." Ein Finger strich ihm über die Wange.

Im nächsten Moment realisierte Harry, dass Draco in der letzten Nacht bestimmt nicht wiedergekommen war. Blitzschnell flogen seine Augen auf, doch das grelle Sonnenlicht, das auf sein Bett fiel, blendete ihn so sehr, dass er sie schnell wieder schloss.

Blinzelnd richtete er sich auf und verdrängte dabei den über ihn gebeugten Körper. „Was?"

„Ich bin's nur." Das war doch Draco.

Harry fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Ich fühl mich beschissen, Draco."

„Dabei musst du fast zwölf Stunden geschlafen haben", bemerkte Draco und erneut spürte Harry Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut. „Nun komm schon. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Die Sonne scheint und der Tag wartet nur darauf, von dir erobert zu werden."

Schwerfällig drehte sich Harry auf den Rücken und gähnte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Kein Hunger."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Draco sarkastisch, da in diesem Moment Harrys Magen knurrte.

Seufzend zog er den ehemaligen Gryffindor in eine sitzende Haltung und dann an Armen und Beinen möglichst sanft aus dem Bett. Harry wehrte sich nicht wirklich, wenn er am liebsten auch geschimpft hätte, dass Draco ihn nicht einfach nur sterben ließ. Denn danach war ihm gerade. Allen Problemen entfliehen.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte Draco in die Küche. Dort strömte ihm frische Luft und der Geruch von aufgebackenen Croissants entgegen.

Draco drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Schwarz. Und wenn du davon nicht munter wirst, hab ich noch ne viel fiesere Idee."

Harry musterte ihn mit mürrischem Blick. Das schien Draco allerdings ziemlich egal zu sein und er setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nahm sich ein Croissant und die Zeitung und begann zu frühstücken.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten würgte Harry die Tasse schwarzen Kaffee runter, wobei er sich zunächst noch die Zunge verbrannte, den Aufschrei aber hinunter schluckte.

Neidisch beobachtete er Draco, der ausgeschlafen, gut gelaunt und mit einem blendenden Äußeren bereits sein zweites Croissant mit Marmelade futterte und sich von Harrys schlechter Laune gar nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Nachdem auch Harry endlich ein kleines Frühstück hinter sich gebracht hatte, fühlte er sich tatsächlich schon besser.

Draco faltete die Zeitung zusammen und stand auf. „So, nun gehen wir duschen und dann geht's los."

„Wir?" Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Entschuldige. - Du. Ich hab heute Morgen schon."

Dass das nicht zu übersehen war, behielt Harry für sich, denn nach Komplimenten war ihm jetzt gerade nicht zumute.

Er schlich aus der Küche und durch den Flur bis ins Bad.

„Hey, und lächle mal", rief Draco ihm hinterher.

„Du mich auch", brummelte Harry vor sich hin und betrat das Badezimmer.

Er stellte das Wasser an und entkleidete sich bis auf die Shorts. Dann stellte er sich mit prüfendem Blick vor den Spiegel. Zugegeben, wenn er keine Ringe unter den Augen hätte und auch die Haare nicht mehr so abstehen würden, könnte man ihn vielleicht als attraktiv ansehen. Seufzen fuhr er mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch. Ein bisschen Sport würde ihm allerdings wirklich mal gut tun.

In diesem Moment betrat Draco vorsichtig den Raum. Er hatte Klamotten auf dem Arm. „Ich war mal so dreist." Als er Harry vor dem Spiegel erblickte, lächelte er. „Na, wo haben wir etwas zu bekritteln?"

Auf der Stelle ließ Harry seine Hand sinken. „Gar nicht", gab er böse zurück.

„Genau." Draco umschlang ihn von hinten. „Bist nämlich schon perfekt."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. „Du glaubst zu wissen, wie du dein Ziel erreichst, was?"

„Mein Ziel?"

Harry machte sich frei. „Schon gut." Dann ließ er die Shorts fallen und stieg unter die Dusche.

Draco warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann verließ er den Raum.

Glanzleistung, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er war wirklich undankbar. So was wie ihn konnte Draco überhaupt nicht lieben! Er steckte den Kopf unter das Wasser und hoffte, dass ein Teil seiner schlechten Laune damit weggespült wurde.

o.O.o

Dem war leider nicht ganz so. Noch als sie dann losliefen, war Harry nicht richtig nach Lächeln zumute.

Draco führte ihn in den Stadtpark. Hinter einem Busch hob er eine leere, verdreckte Pfandflasche auf.

„Ein Portschlüssel?", vermutete Harry und Draco nickte.

Er reichte ihm die Flasche und sie hielten sich beide daran fest. „Drei, zwo, eins."

Harry hasste das Gefühl, wenn er am Bauchnabel gepackt und davongezogen wurde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und war froh, als er schon Sekunden später festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Schwankend ließ er die Flasche los.

„Alles okay?", fragte Draco schmunzelnd.

Harry nickte schief lächelnd. „Ich find ja schon Flohpuder ätzend... Warum sind wir nicht appariert?"

Der blonde Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm ihn dann an er Hand. Er zog Harry nun mit sich.

Dieser kannte diese Umgebung nicht. Wald und Wiesen - er konnte überall sein.

„Wo geht's denn eigentlich hin?"

„Komm einfach. Es ist nicht weit."

Seufzend folgte Harry Draco, der ihn irgendwann wieder losließ und voranstapfte.

Nachdem sie über eine halbe Stunde gelaufen waren, blieb Harry stehen. „Sag mal, was wird das?"

Draco blickte sich um, stoppte ebenfalls. „Nun komm. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

„Das hast du vor zehn Minuten auch schon mal gesagt", erwiderte Harry.

Draco lief weiter, so dass Harry eigentlich gar nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen. Lustig fand er die Spielchen des ehemaligen Slytherins allerdings nicht.

Plötzlich kamen sie, zwischen einer Baumgruppe hindurch, auf eine große Lichtung, in deren Mitte nur eine riesige, blühende Linde stand. Das Gras war kniehoch und saftig grün.

„Na?" Draco drehte sich strahlend um.

Harry trat neben ihn und überblickte das Feld. „Wow. Woher kennst du das hier?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis", lächelte Draco und lehnte sich leicht an Harry. „Aber ich schenk sie dir."

„Was?"

„Die Lichtung."

„Die kann dir gar nicht gehören", meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Von der Bedeutung her schon", erklärte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Gras zum Baum.

Harry folgte ihm und sah sich weiter um. Es war einfach wunderschön. Blätterrauschen, blauer Himmel, Sonne.

Draco lehnte sich an den dicken Stamm der Linde und fuhr fast liebevoll mit seinen Fingern darüber. „Keiner weiß, wie alt sie ist."

Eifersüchtig näherte sich Harry ihm und umschlang ihn besitzergreifend. „Und hier kommt sicher auch selten jemand her, hm?"

„Ganz recht." Dracos Lächeln war bedeutungsvoll.

Harry beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn liebevoll. Draco kam ihn entgegen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sanft knabberte Harry an seiner Unterlippe, bevor Dracos Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und ihn somit in Beschlag nahm. Harry stöhnte auf, als er mit der Zungenspitze seinen Gaumen entlang fuhr.

Als sie sich lösten, lächelte Draco dieses besondere Lächeln, von dem Harry grundsätzlich Schmetterlinge bekam und das so viel versprach.

Er sah sich um und zog Draco schließlich einfach mit sich in das hohe Gras hinein.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie leicht du zu überzeugen bist", grinste Draco, als Harry sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann und seinen bereits freigelegten Hals liebkoste.

„Als ob ich dir schon jemals hab widerstehen können", nuschelte Harry in seine Halsbeuge und knabberte über Dracos Brustbein, dass der schauderte.

„Da fällt mir etwas ein", sagte Draco auf einmal und knöpfte Harrys Hemd zur Hälfte auf. Dann strich er es an der linken Seite hinab und betrachtete mit blitzenden Augen den kleinen, dunkelroten Fleck über der Brustwarze.

„Das verzeih ich dir nie", meinte Harry und im Nu lag Draco unter ihm im Gras. Er stürzte sich begierig auf die rosigen Lippen des blonden Mannes.

„Gnade", winselte Draco gespielt.

Harry ließ nicht von ihm ab. Wie schon so oft stellte fest, dass Draco es viel zu schnell schaffte, sein Feuer zu entfachen und dass er nicht mehr zu bremsen war. Mehr, immer mehr wollte er von ihm und er bekam es auch. Dracos Blicke sagten alles. Harry gestand sich selbst ein, dass er blind gewesen sein musste, wenn er diese Liebesgeständnisse nicht gesehen hatte. Und das ließ ihn gleich wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Liebte er Draco denn auch? So richtig?

Als er dann über ihm lag, bereit war, ihn zu nehmen, hörte er plötzlich Dracos Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe einen Wunsch."

Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ganz sanft. Als wär's unser erstes Mal." Seine Augen leuchteten.

Harrys rechte Hand krallte sich ein paar Grashalme. Unbändige Lust, das war es, was diese Blicke in ihm freisetzten. Langsam nickte er. Natürlich würde er Draco jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Und ihr erstes Mal... Das hatte es so nie gegeben. Ihre erste Nacht hatte aus Alkohol und Trieben bestanden. Der erste gemeinsame Morgen war von Kopfschmerzen und Kaffee geprägt gewesen. All das würde er nie vergessen. Nur mit Romantik hatte das alles recht wenig zu tun gehabt.

Harry löste sich von dem Körper unter ihm und setzte sich auf den kühlen Boden. Draco blickte ihn einen Moment fragend an, dann schien er zu verstehen und rappelte sich auf. Er kletterte auf seinen Schoß, schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals.

Harry umfing ihn an der Taille. „Du gehörst mir", raunte er in sein Ohr.

Draco schmiegte sich an ihn, umschlang ihn mit seinen Beinen und Harry drang sanft in ihn ein.

Das leise Aufstöhnen des Blonden jagte Harry Glücksschauer über den Rücken. Einen Moment verharrte er, dann begann er ganz langsam, sich zu bewegen.

Es kostete ihn wirklich Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten, aber die leisen, glücklichen Gluckslaute Dracos an seinem Ohr, die himmlischen Worte, die sich über seine Lippen schlichen, machten es das alle Mal wert.

Der stetige Rhythmus nahm von ganz allein zu und schien Harry die Besinnung zu rauben. Sein Körper arbeitete allein, seine Sinne reagierten nur noch auf den Mann in seinen Armen.

Draco löste seinen Kopf von Harrys und seine Lippen wanderten über den Wangenknochen und die Nase hinab bis zum Mund. Ein Stöhnen Harrys erstickte er in einem langen Kuss.

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in Dracos graue, stürmische Seen, die verrieten, was in seinem Inneren vorging.

„Das ist so gut", wisperte er.

Harry konnte seine zitternden Lippen nur noch auf die des anderen pressen.

Wenn es das geben konnte, wurde ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer. Dracos Haut unter seinen Fingern brannte. „Ich - ah!" Mehr entwich ihm nicht, als er explodierte. Dracos Muskeln umkrampften ihn, wollte seine Erlösung nicht zulassen.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in der Schulter ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Erstickte Laute drangen an sein Ohr und er verstand, dass Draco seinen Orgasmus an seiner Schulter ersticken wollte.

Er versuchte noch, das Kinn des anderen von seiner Haut zu lösen, als sich heiße Flüssigkeit in seinem Schoß verteilte. Seufzend ließ er Dracos Kinn gehen und es sank zurück auf die Schulter. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Harry strich über seinen Rücken, seine schweißnassen Hände klebten am feuchten Körper des anderen.

Sie saßen noch recht lange so, bis Harry Draco von sich herunterschob und sich neben ihn legte. Der Blonde schmiegte sich an ihn, schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust ein.

Harry strich ihm durchs Haar, spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam wieder entspannten und er zu realisieren begann, was sie eben erlebt hatten. Unmengen von Glückshormonen durchströmten seinen Körper und er hätte Bäume ausreißen können. Stattdessen schloss er aber die Augen und genoss die Sonne auf seiner nackten Haut, die Grashalme, die ihm kitzelten, und Dracos Wärme an seinem Bauch.

Als Draco später wieder erwachte und ihn glücklich anlächelte, wusste Harry gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Draco, ich -"

Er legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Das ist der schönste Tag meiner Lebens", flüsterte der blonde Mann. „Danke."

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte Harry, als wäre es das verständlichste auf der Welt. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco.

Als Harry ihn fragend ansah, schmunzelte er. „Andernfalls hättest du mich heute Morgen rausgeschmissen, wärst mir nicht fast eine Dreiviertelstunde durch den Wald gefolgt und hättest mich nicht - Du hättest mich nicht so geliebt." Dracos Stimme wurde brüchig. „Lass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Morgen besuchen wir Snape und dann zeige ich ihm, was du für mich bist."

Draco stupste ihn an die Nase. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich zu dieser Raubkatze lasse."

Da musste Harry grinsen. Wieder umfing er Draco und zog ihn ganz auf sich. „Ist mir alles egal. Du gehörst einfach mir."

„Und du mir."

Harry beugte sich nach oben und küsste Draco zustimmend. Zweifel hatte er nun keine mehr.

.o.O.o.

**Ende**

.o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o.

Und nun? Ende im Gelände.

Gefiel es euch? Der zweite Teil allgemein? Harry, Draco? Lemon im Detail? °smile°

Wie gesagt, es ist nicht das geworden, was man von einem „Schwarze Hitze"-Sequel erwarten würde... Nya. Pech gehabt. °eg° Bitte reviewt mir noch mal, ja? °knuffel°s

.o.O.o.O.o.


End file.
